Songs Pure Light
by changeofheart505
Summary: Different shippings, different songs. Shunshipping, Antiheroshipping, Anikishipping, Rivalshipping, Heroshipping, Conquershipping, Fossilshipping, Proshipping, Victoryshipping, Yellowshipping, Phoenixshipping, Spiritshipping, Alloyshipping and much much more! Each shipping will be paired up woth a song that seems to fit it well. Enjoy!
1. Keep Holding On

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Not sure where this will go, but... meh! I'm giving it a try. And, I'm being lazy today so...

Sakura: The song lyrics won't be written,but we suggest you listen to them... somewhere.

Kura: Uh huh, and each chapter is a different pairing, this first one is Shunshipping, or BastionxChazzxAster!

Bastion, Chazz and Aster: *groan*

Chapter 1: Keep Holding On

There were times when, no matter how hard you try to fit in, you just had to give up. There were times when you felt all alone. For three people, this was the harsh reality of their lives. They were alone. They didn't exactly fit in. They just... gave it up. It... it hurt too much to see your supposedly, "friends" enjoy themselves without you. It... it was too much pain.

"They never cared for me... who was I kidding?" A soft voice said. The owner of the voice had soft silver hair and teared filled eyes. He wandered around for a while, not caring that it began to snow slowly. He didn't care if someone followed him. He sat down near the beach.

"Why does it hurt?" He heard another voice ask. He had an accent, a British one. He wore a yellow jacket and had brown hair.

"I... I don't know why... but it does." Another replied. He duo turned to face a boy with pale skin, and black hair. His gray irisis gazed back at them. They sat together in silence.

"Chazz, Bastion? Can I ask you something?" The silverette asked.

"Sure Aster," Chazz said.

"Do... have you ever regreted... falling in love?" The two in question looked shocked at the sudden question.

"Uh... I guess, yes I have..." both admitted.

"Is it okay... for your heart to be broken, by the person who said they love you?"

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"Jaden told me that he loved me... and I caught him on a date... with Jesse..." Aster admitted.

"Jaden... said that?" Chazz asked, getting a sad nod.

"I always wanted to fit in," Bastion said, "I guess.. we were meant to be alone." It was silent for a long time.

"We... we don't have to be alone..." Aster said as he entwined his hands into the other two, "we have each other, so... do we really need to be alone?" Aster looked at them. Slowly the other two smiled, and all three got up and headed to the Chancellor's office. They knew what they had to do.

Kura: Done! Kinda a one shot, I'm writing about different shippings, each with a song. Keep Holding On just seemed to fit them, and if you ask nicely...

Sakura: We'll continue this story. So, review and if you have a suggestion for a song or shipping, tell us!


	2. Gitchi Gitchi Goo

Songs Pure Light

Kura: S'up people?

Sakura: This next shipping is a non-yaoi shipping.

Kura: Enjoy Gitchee gitchee goo, a song for Fianceeshipping!

Chapter 2: Gitchee Gitchee Goo

Another word for love. Another word for love. Another word for love... what could it be? She didn't know why, but she had no idea how to describe her love for her own friend. She loved his warm brown eyes, his two toned hakred and his smile... his smile was his best feature next to his eyes. She knew he would never love her. He would never, never, never love her. Why would he? He saw her as a friend and nothing else.

'Why can't I stop loving him?' She wondered. That was when it happened. A smooth stone hit her window and she walked over. Opening it, she peered out and said, "Jesse, now's not the time for your-" But she was cut off by the teal haired boy.

"Jaden has a surprise for you! SO HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" She gasped and ran downstairs. She and Jesse headed to the Obelisk Dorm's main hall. She saw everyone, and wondered what was going on.

"What are you doing here? Get up there!" A dark haired girl said, even if the girl she spoke to was her competition for Jaden's affection, "Alexis. Get. Up. There. NOW!" Alexis walked up to the stage and wondered what was going on when the music started. She looked on as Jaden sang... to her. She felt her heart warm up. When it was over, words weren't exchanged as she kissed the boy she loved.

Kura: Next up, Rivalshipping!

Sakura: Review!


	3. Accidentaly in love

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Hi!

Sakura: This next song is for rival shipping.

Kura: Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Accidentally in love

The brunette looked at the back of his crush. To think, that he loved him, was beyond his friends belief. It was, accidental love. Now, he was sure the boy would HATE him if he knew. He knew that the boy didn't like him.

'Why would he love me?' He wondered. He looked at the black haired boy, hoping that his accidental love, would become a reality.

"Pssst! Jay! Jay! Ugh..." a voice groaned. The silverette slammed his fist into the brunette's arm.

"OW! DAMN IT ASTER!" He whined, half glaring at the boy. Aster rolled his eyes and pointed to the boy's crush.

"Chazz looks lonely, go talk with him Jaden. Later!" Aster ran off as soon as he shoved Jaden right into Chazz. The duo blushed as they heard a familiar voice laugh.

'Damn you Phoenix/Aster!' Both thought. They didn't realize it, but they were in a very... ahem... unique position. Picture this, Jaden on top of Chazz, both blushing, and feeling very hot. Did I mention, they're getting hard? (Kura: NO RA DAMN LEMON! Sakura: Hehehehehehe... I wasn't going to do that.) They stayed that way for a moment.

"Slacker..." Chazz said. Jaden blushed even more.

"Yeah Chazz?" He asked.

"My room. Now." It was an order. And one Jaden wouldn't mind doing. He knew his accidental love, had finally become a reality. He smiled when Chazz locked the door and closed the blinds. Chazz then headed over to Jaden and they settled in for a passionate night.

Kura: Done! I love this song.

Sakura: Wasn't this song from Shrek?

Kura: Yep! Review!


	4. Everytime

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Hey!

Sakura: This next chapter is for Aideshipping!

Jaden:Aideshipping?

Kura: You, Jesse and Aster!

Jesse: What?!

Aster: It was gonna happen eventually guys.

Chapter 4: Everytime

It's not every day that you get stuck with your crushes. For three boys, being trapped on a ledge during a stormy night, it was a miracle they hadn't died yet. A brunette, silverette and bluenette. All trapped on the edge of a cliff.

"We're gonna die... aren't we?" The brunette said. The silverette laughed softly, "Yeah, looks like it. At least I'll see my dad again."

"Jaden, Aster... I have to confess something," the bluenette said. Both nodded. "I... I... I, damn it! This is too hard!"

"Jesse," Jaden said, "just come out and say it."

"Just rip off the band-aid," Aster said. Jesse sighed as he wrapped an arm around both males, pushing them closer to the back of the cliff as the ledge crumbled. The waves crashed below them.

"I love you. Both of you," Jesse said softly. He was surprised by a kiss on both cheeks.

"We love you too, Jess," Jaden said.

"And we feel the same way towards each other," Aster said. They hugged each other as they felt the ledge they were on, finally colapse. They knew they were going to die, but at least they knew how they felt towards each other. The three held onto each other as the waves crashed into the cliffs, and held each other as they fell into the watery depts below them, hoping to see the light of day once again.

Kura: Wow... this was a bummer.

Aster, Jaden and Jesse:YOU KILLED US?!

Kura: Maybe, maybe not, we don't know how this ends!

Sakura: You'll find out later, review!


	5. Girl on Fire

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Hmmm... Next up, AlexisxBlair!

Sakura: Enjoy this one shot for, Evashipping.

Chapter 5: Girl on Fire

She thinks about her. She believes she loves Jaden. Truth is, she only tries to flirt with him, so she can see her. So she could notice her. Alexis, was someone you wanted to hold. Someone, you could go to for help. Blair fell in love with the blond. She loved the sparkle in her hazel eyes. Blair smiled whenever she saw her. Why was love so difficult? She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them as she put her chin on her knees. She didn't realize she wasn't alone. A hand wiped away her tears, and she looked up at the blond before her. Alexis smiled as she sat next the dark haired girl. Blair smiled when the older girl wrapped an arm around her.

"He doesn't feel the same way," Alexis said. Blair blinked and stared at the blond, urging her to go on. "I asked him, if he'd go out with me. And he said he already had a date... with Chazz." Blair noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I... I never actually loved Jaden. I... I l-love..."

"Who? Who do you love Blair?" Alexis asked.

"You. It's always been you," with that, she leaned in and captured Alexis' lips. Both girls were shocked by the sparks they felt. The kiss said everything. They had a new flame in their souls. They would always be on fire, because the truth is, the one they were looking for, was the one person they had by them that very moment.

Kura: *singing* This girl is on fire!

Sakura: *chuckles* Review!


	6. Hurricane

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Fossilshipping time!

Sakura: For those who don't know this pairing, it's HassleberryxJim.

Kura: Enjoy! This chapter is for death angel shadw kat, who suggested the pairing.

Chapter 6: Hurricane

It started off like any day at the dig. Wake up, say hello to Shirley, get some breakfast and go to the dig. Jim "Crocodile" Cook was currently in South America along with Tyranno Hassleberry. A few dinosaur eggshad been discovered and they were both invited to the expedition. Who knows, maybe he'll discover a dinosaur or something else.

"Morning Tyranno!" He waved to the well-built male with dread locks. Hassleberry smiled and waved back. The two had become quick friends after their firsr duel in DA. Not to mention, Jim did find it funny that every once in while Shirley would bite Hassleberry's ass.

"Hey Jimbo!" Jim cringed at the nickname, "they say a storms coming, get Tyranno-saurus and get outta here!" Jim nodded. Honestly, those nicknames SUCKED. And wasn't Jimbo from South Park? Ugh, he vowed never to let Jaden and Jesse rope him intk watching Comedy Central again.

"TYRANNO! TYRANNO!" He cried out. The tanned man looked at him.

"Yeah Jim?" He asked. Jim ran over to him, panting slightly.

"We have to go, a storms coming and-" He got cut off by an angry shout.

"THE NO GOOD JACKASS LEFT WITHOUT US!" Hassleberry was going in and out of dino mode. Jim opted to take cover in one if the many caves at the site. Convinienr, right? Well, it was until...

"THE WIND IS TOO STRONG! JIM! I THINK ISN'T JUST SOME STORM!" Jim had to agree. The wind ws really strong, so strong it caused a rock slide due to the heavy rain, heavey rain+strong winds= hurricane. But that wasn't the real problem they had. The real problem? Jim had broken his arm and felt a sharp pain his fractured his ribs.

"Ya know," he said as he bit back a pained filled moan, "the reason I came here, wasn't really for... the eggs."

"Then for what?" Hassleberry shot him a look.

"You," Jim admitted, chuckling when Hassleberry turned an interesting shade of red, "but, now we're trapped. You wanna know why I love you Ty?" The other male nodded, "You got the ways of the hurricane. Your fast, strong, you can be messy and your always fascinating to watch." With that, Jim sighed, both waiting for the hurricane to go by. It's been hours. Maybe days. Hassleberry smiled when he heard movement. He picked up Jim, kissed his temple and thought of one thing, 'I'll pick you up... because you help me pass through the storm. I may be a hurricane to you, but Jim, you also have the way of of the hurricane."

Kura: Review! And don't worry about Jim, he's fine.

Sakura: Next up, Angelshipping.


	7. Crazier

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Angelshipping!

Sakura: ChazzxSyrus, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: Crazier

"He just," a male said as he clenched his fists, "ugh! He makes me crazy!"

"Come one Sy," A brunette said, "Chazz isn't THAT bad." Sy sighed.

"That's not the point! How can you love a person who's crazy?!"

"HEY!" A man with blueish purple hair said.

"Sorry Sartorius," Sy turned back to the brunette, "how did you and Blair get together?" The brunette smiled.

"I sang her a song!" He said.

"Jaden, you sang a song?" Sartorius asked, "hmmm... maybe I should do the same with Aster..." He got up and left wishkng Sy good luck. If only Sy believed he had ANY luck... "Syrus, if you want, we can choose a song for you to sing for Chazz," Jaden said. Syrus shook his head. Sighing, Jaden led Syrus to the Obelisk Dorms for gym. When they got there, a hand pulled Syrus back. Turning so he could yell and the guy, he blushed when he saw Chazz. Chazz looked uncomfortable and everyone seemed to notice.

"CHAZZY-POO!" A girl said. Chazz growled as he held a hand up.

"BITCH SLAP THE MIDGET!" Someone else said, and Jaden noticed a few tears in Syrus' eyes. He also noticed Chazz was growling at ever mean comment directed at Syrus. Mount. Chazz was about to erupt in 3... 2... 1...

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Chazz yelled. The gymnasium was silent, "now back to what I wanted to do. Syrus, I don't know how you feel about me, but I hope this shows you how crazy I am for you." He sat down and pulled out a guitar and radio. Clicking play, you could hear other instruments and Chazz began to play along. Then he began to sing. Syrus let the tears in his eyes fall slowly. Chazz was crazy about him, he loved him. Chazz Princeton was in love with Syrus Truesdale. When the song ended, no one would have been able to stop Syrus from hugging Chazz. Chazz blushed and was about to push Syrus off when his angel said the few words that made him realize how happy he was that Syrus was hugging him, "Thank you so much, my love."

Kura: Aaaw!

Sakura: Next up, either Phoenixshipping or Keyshipping. Review!


	8. When I Was Your Man

Songs Pure Light

Kura: I decided to go with Keyshipping this time. Any pairings, my dear readers, that you wish to see, tell me in a review.

Sakura: Or tell us a song and we will see which pairing fits it best. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: When I was Your Man

He had no idea why he did it. Why would he hurt his friend? The boy he loved since the very day he laid his eyes upon him.

'Forgive me Aster,' he thought as he saw the silverette with a brunette, 'I guess Jaden was the better choice. But, I won't let him hurt Aster.' The blue-ish purplette stood and marched over to the two teens.

"Jaden!" The brunette looked over and smiled at the other male.

"Hey Sartorius!" Jaden was then slammed against the wall of the Slifer Dorms.

"SARTORIUS!" Aster cried out in shock.

"Promise me you'll treat him right!" Jaden and Aster looked confused, "promise, promise you'll be there for him! Tell him you love him every time you get the chance. Dancewith him, because I KNOW he LOVES to dance. Be the man I couldn't be for him..." Sartorius fell to his knees. He sobbed lightly. Jaden and Aster looked at each other.

"You love to dance?"Jaden asked. "Yeah,"Aster said with a blush, "so do you!"

"Guilty as charged!" Jaden laughed. They turned to the fallen male and embraced him.

"Sartorius," Aster whispered into his right ear.

"I may love Aster " Jaden whispered into his left ear.

"And I may love Jaden."

"But..." They looked at each other before whispering into Sartoris ears at the exact same time, "we love you as well." Sartorius looked up at the two smiling boys before him. How true their words were. Aster loved his friend and now felt a stronger connection to him. Jaden loved him because even though he tried to brain wash the world, in the end Sartorius seemed to be a pretty nice guy and he eventually fell for him. He fell for Sartorius a bit after getting together with Aster. They were able to share their feelings about him and agreed to show him how they felt. Sartorius tears slowed. He stood up and led the boys to his room where the proceeded to dance.

Kura: Next up, Do You Remember?

Sakura: Whoever guesses which shipping gets this song, gets a cookie! *holds up a cookie jar* Review!


	9. Do You Remember?

Songs Pure Light

Kura:*giggles* Noooooo! *giggles*

Sakura: But for trying, you each get a cookie.

Kura: This chapter is for Raiseshipping!

Sakura: That's DD x Aster x Mr. Phoenix.

Chapter 9: Do You Remember?

There was a bright light. A pure innocent light. It was an innocence only that a child could obtain. Aster Phoenix, age 4, was one of those children who had that innocence in his eyes. His father, James, and his father's friend, Kyle Jables, or the D as he will be knkwn in the future, loved that about the boy. But, it was wrong for them to feel something so strong for the child. It would land them in prison. To love a child is one thing, to be IN LOVE with one was another.

"You love him," Kyle said. James nodded sadly. To think, he was falling for his own son. And he's only 4! James sighed as he continued to watch his son play. It was true, to love a child as something more than a child, is something not everyone feels. Children are pure. Innocent. They've yet to see the evils of the world. And Aster was among the few children who would see the evils of the world in the world in a year. The loss of innocence is hard when it is lost at a young age. It's through memories, that that innocence remains. But after years, ten long hard years, the only thing worth living for is...nothing.

"I wonder if they remember," he asked himself, "how much they meant to me before they passed?" The boy felt sorrow in his heart. A deep pain ripping his soul. The memories where bright and he could still see his fathers, but... he just wanted to feel their love. When innocence dies, sorrow is left upon many. To take your life, is something else. I may not have been there for him a lot, but he was my friend. I'll miss you Aster. I hope you wake up soon. From a friend to friend, I hope you feel better. I asked Sartorius, and he gave this album. A photo album, not a music Album. In it are all the memories you should remember. He said, that maybe it would help when you woke up. I miss you. Signed Jaden. Aster smiled at the note and looked at the album. He could feel two hands wrap around him. He smiled and looked at the people behind him. He didn't know why, but maybe one day, he will get the chance to ask his fathers, "Do you remember?"

Kura: Not sure where this one went, but the song just seemed to fit the shipping.

Sakura: Next up... hmm... how about, Spiritshipping?

Kura: OKAY! REVIEW!


	10. Colors of the Rainbow

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Okay, yes it does involve rainbows. Wanna another cookie? ^-^

Sakura: We saw a video on YouTube for Spiritshipping containing the song we're using for this one-shot. To any new readers who decide to join us, and heck this is also a reminder to our current readers, each pairing has a different song. Though, the lyrics aren't provided and we felt as if each would make more sense if you listen to the songs. Now onto chapter 10 out of... IDK!

Kura:XD

Chapter 10:Colors of the Rainbow

Jesse didn't understand how one person could change the way you viewed things. For one, he never thought he'd see the colors of tha rainbow in someone's eyes. But, each coloe represented a mood, like on a mood ring.

"If you don't say something," someone said,"then I WILL." Jesse sighed.

"Atticus," Jesse turned to the older brunette, "it's hard!"

"Just compare him to the rainbow!" Atticus said and left. Jesse stared after the other male as he ran off. He could do that...

LATER THAT DAY...

Jesse took three deep breaths before entering Jaden's room. The brunette was currently on his bed, reading a... menu? Must be hungry.

'Same old Jaden!' He thought.

"Jaden," Jesse said as he sat next to Jaden, "you are my rainbow. Indigo. You make me feel calm, amd you're laid back. You can make a tense room relax. Blue. You show pity towards others and you know when, and that is OK, to cry. Green. You love nature, you like being outdoors. Yellow. Happiness. It what you bring to my heart. Orange. Sweet. You're an amazingly sweet person Jay. And finally. Red. Love. I love you Jaden," Jesse hugged the crying boy and kissed his head. He was glad he listened to Atticus' suggestion, because Jaden really was HIS rainbow.

Kura: Kinda cried with this one, next up, Gift of a Friend!

Sakura: Review!


	11. Gift of a Friend

Songs Pure Light

Kura: Guess they didn't wanna cookie... MORE FOR ME! YAY! *turns into a chibi* ^-^

Sakura: Anyways, enjoy Gift of a Friend for... Anikishipping!

Chapter 11: Gift of a Friend

'Damn it! It was a dare,' the short teen thought to himself, 'a stupid dare! Why did you runaway just because you kissed him?! So what is his eyes remind you of melted chocolate?! Or that his hair is cute when he pretends its a Kuriboh?! Why would he even CONSIDER having me as his... his... friend? Brother?... dare I say it... LOVER?!'

"Hey Syrus!" The small teen turned to face a masculine male.

"What do you want Hassleberry?" Syrus sobbed. Hassleberry smiled gently and hugged Syrus, shoking him.

"Jay just got a double. Truth and a dare. The dare he has to sing a song. The truth, was he in lkve with someone."

"Who is- HASSLEBERRY PUT ME DOWN!" Hassleberry chuckled as he set Syrus down in a chair. Jaden walked up. He looked embarrased and shot Blair a glare as his face turned red.

"Uh," Jaden said, "this song is called Gift of a Friend. I'm gonna sing it to the person I love..."

'Here it comes...' Syrus closed his eyes.

"Syrus." His eyes snapped open and he looked at Jaden. Jaden began to sing, and neither noticed when two figures walked up.

"Told ya Syrusloved Jaden Zaney, pay up!"Aster held out his hand and Zane handed over ten bucks.

"At least he's happy," Zane said.

"Yeah...you're gonna kill Jaden if he hurts your brother, aren't you?"

"You bet I am, but for now, let's leave them alone." They left along with Blair and Hassleberry. Syrus and Jaden however, had forgotten all about them. Sometimes the best love can come from the gift of a friend.

Chibi Kura: *munching on a GIANT cookie* ^-^

Sakura: *sighs* Review, next up... Conquershipping. See ya next time on Songs Pure Light!


	12. Alice

Songs Pure Light

Sakura: Kura, give that to me... and I won't be mad.

Chibi Kura: *giggles as she munches on her 10000000000th cookie* ^-^ *giggles more*

Sakura: -_-' *thinking* Ra damn it... *sighs out loud* Fine. Have it your way!KAIBA!

Kaiba: This is Gx, not DM-

Sakura: You appear in Gx, and, she called you "daddy" before. Remember?

Kaiba: Stupid game...

Sakura: Just watch her, while I get some rest. Seto, keep her away from the sweets.

Kaiba:Don't worry, *picks up Chibi Kura and takes the cookie jar away, handing it to Sakura* I've dealt with kids before.

Sakura: Thank you! Enjoy and review at the end.

Chapter 12: Alice

Haou had many things, power, a kingdom, darkness in his veins, servants, he was handsome, strong and smarter than his enemies. The only thing he didn't have was a Queen.

'Hmmm... maybe Jaden has someone in his little group of... friends, that would fit my needs,' he thouht to himself and went to said boy's memories. He frowned. Not many girls, but that's besides the point.

"Too buff, too stupid, too emo, too crazy for Jaden, too much like Jaden, too smart, too tall, too blond, too weird, too fat, too old, too short, too boy crazy both of them, too French, too much bald, too..." Haou smirked as his golden eyes met sapphire ones, "perfect." He stood up and walked out of his room. It has been months since Jaden and his... friends, had come to his world. Haou was only a few steps of fully possesing Jaden, and right not, he was glad the boy still remembered his friends. Now to find that boy... He was probably around somewhere. Haou marched around, his eyes looking around for something. He would make that boy his Queen, why did that sound weird? He shrugged the feeling off and kept looking. It was then tha he saw a bright light. He smirked, sensing the duel. Running in, he saw two boys.

'Adrian Gecko,' he thought, 'how'd he get back? And... him." Smirking more, he rushed in and grabbed the silver hair boy and pulled off his duel disk. But he was quick to make sure the cards were safe, he might get more soldiers from these cards.

"Ugh..." Haou looked down and the boy, "what happened?"

"You were just saved from an evil idiot by me," Haou boy jerked away, but Haou pulled him closer.

"HAOU!" He sneered.

"In the flesh."

"B-but Jaden defeated you! H-how...?"

"Well, Aster, I was never defeated, just pushed back enough for him to seize control. But, I got stronger, he got weaker and here I am."

Aster was quiet for a while, "then why'd you save me?"

"I need a Queen, and I chose you," Haou then laughed, "you should see your face!"

Aster flushed and glared at him, "why me? Why not Jesse? Or Alexis even?"

"Because Jaden loves you, not them, and so do I. If you really wish to know," a nod, "Jaden asked me to make you my Queen, last minute wish if you will." Aster groaned as Haou smirked at him. The way he was staring at him made him feel odd.

"What?" He finally asked, noticing the palace, 'how did I NOT notice us moving?'

"Just wondering how you look like in a dress," Haou said, "come on. You'll survive." Aster sighed. Well, at least he knew Jaden had loved him, so his small crush wasn't fully destroyed, maybe he'll find love in Haou. "I know I will," was he said as he entered the palace and his new life.


	13. Sk8ter Boi

Songs Pure Light

Sakura and Kaiba: *chasing Chibi Kura*

Chibi Kura: *running*

Yugi: *blinks as he appears* How did I get here?

Sakura: Yugi, just help us with her!

Yugi:*grabs Chibi Kura* Uh...Sakura: Sugar rush.

Kaiba: Can't she just, turn back to a teen?

Sakura: Better to keep her like her this, do you wanna see how sugar rush builds up in thirteen years?

Yugi and Kaiba:HELL NO!

Sakura: Me either, enjoy this chapter for charmershipping, that's BlairxJaden.

Chapter 13: Sk8ter Boi

'Poor Jaden,' she looked at the sad brunette. It hadn't been long since he admitted his feelings to Alexis, and was rejected harshly. 'He deserves better,' she thought. Jaden was special, and Alexis was blind to that. She couldn't see that Jaden was an amazing duelist, that he had a heart of pure gold!

"Jaden?" She finally said, "you... you don't deserve her." He looked at her, sadness in his usually happy and life filled eyes.

"She didn't have to reject me the way she did. 'Sorry Jaden, but I don't feel the same way. Feeling that way to you would be like me being inlove with Atty, just wrong. I never loved you and I'm not sure I ever will. Maybe we can still be friends...' and she left." Okay, that does it! That was the dumbest and cruelest way to reject someone!

"Jaden, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Blair."

"Can you play guitar?" Jaden nodded. Where was this going?

"I was gonna sing at the talent show, but my guitarist quit, and..."

"I'd love to Blair. So, I'll see you at rehearsal?"

"Yeah, and Jaden?"

Jaden turned and cocked his head. "What is it?"

"I love you. I wanna help you get over that... that... you know. Please, Jaden, she had no idea what she was losing the minute she rejected you, but me, I will always love you." Jaden stood still. He was shocked at the kind words she had said. Smiling slowly, they made their way to rehearsal...

"You ready Jay?" Blair asked.

"You bet I am," Jaden said. The curtains pulled away to reveal the two along with Hassleberry, Bastion and Zane, how they convised the Kaiser to join them is unknown. Hassleberry was on drums, Bastion bass, Zane keytar, Jaden lead guitar and Blair on mic. She glared at Alexis as they began an all too familiar tune, "Sk8ter Boi."

Sakura: I... I give up! *falls over panting* Yugi: *holding Chibi Kura* So, what is this? Sakura: Song ficlet, each shipping in Gx is paired with a song that fits. And yeah,Alexis was a bitch in this. Kaiba: And we are here, why? Sakura: *smirks* You, Yugi, Solomon, Joey and Pegasus are mentioned in Gx. Tristan and Tea can be seen in a picture in season 4 I believe, but they aren't mentioned, so review, next up... hmm, how about AlexisxJim? See ya next time!


	14. Only Girl (in the World)

Songs Pure Light

Yugi: *panting, his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath* She... has... too much... energy...

Chibi Kura: *giggles as she eats her 10000000000000000000000th cookie*

Sakura:... so... tired! *falls over*

Yugi: *raises a brow* Is it always like this in here?

Kaiba: How should I know? I came in in Chapter 12. A chapter before you.

Sakura: Just start the Ra damn fic... and where's Kura?

CRASH!

Sakura, Yugi and Kaiba: *groan as giggles fill the air*

Chapter 14: Only Girl (in the World)

"LEXI! LEXI! LEXI!" Alexis Rhodes turned to see her brother running towards her. And right while she was having a very nice daydream involving her, a swamp and an Australian. Why the hell did he had to interupt her moment of peace?! Her answer came quickly. She saw Zane walking over, holding a leash with a satisfied smirk. Raising a brow, she stared at her friend and had to hold back her laughter when Aster came in view. Wearing a Lolita gothic maid dress, cat eays and a tail.

"DAMN IT, IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! IT WAS ATTICUS' IDEA AND ZANE AGREED! Do I look THAT much like a girl?"Aster whined. Alexis coughed in order to contain her laughter which had broken out of her hold a moment ago. Still, she wondered how her brother had convinced Zane into doing that to Aster. Both males were dominant with the smaller boy, something Aster found highly annoying. And they always tried to make him wear things like he was wearing. If she wasn't so busy day dreaming about Jim, she'd slap her brother for being perverted.

'Someone's in love,' Atticus thought.

"So, when are you gonna tell Jim?" Alexis looked at Aster in shock. She thought her brother would figure it out first, not a neko maid-boy!

"I don't know what you're talking about," was the reply.

"Denial. I know you want him. I know you want him to make you feel like you're the only girl in the world-"

"ASTER!" A blink and 'what?' came from the boy, "since when were you perverted?"

"Since I began dating your brother and Zane. And Atty told me . You HAVE to tell him. Before- OW! DAMN IT ZANEY! OW! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Good luck- OW! STOP YANKING THE FUCKING LEASH!" Alexis laughed. Poor Aster, only Atty ever make him do that. Zane seemed to like ex-rival in his state. But, he was right. She loved Jim.

"But, how do I tell him? I love your passion for animals. You're the kind of guy who helps others without any motive but kindness. I love your smile, your accent. Jim, if I could only tell you, whenever I'm with you, I feel like the only girl in the world, and I want to be yours. I want you to know I love you..." "I'm glad you feel that way," a voice said, "'cause I feel the same way about you Lexi." "JIM!" Jim smiled and held oit his hand to the only girl in the wprld for him. Sakura: Yeah... I'm gonna use the neko maid outfit when we do ZanexAsterxAtticus, and I'm too tired to put this shippings name in, so look in our profile for any and all Gx shippings. I think it's all of them... er... review, next up, Egoshipping.


	15. Me, Myself and Time

Songs Pure Light

Sakura: I need a vacation from this...

Yugi: At least she's napping, so... ahem, Sakura,want me to...

Sakura: Please...

Yugi: Enjoy Me, Myself and Time for Egoshipping!

Chapter 15:Me, Myself and Time

Why did he ever agree into helping Phoenix? Yeah, he wants to be a Pro, not a Pro's butler! But, then again, it's not so bad. Phoenix had some nice curves for a boy, but so did he himself.

"CHAZZ!" Snapping out of his train of thought, he looked at Aster Phoenix. The boy looked at him oddly. Chazz coughed, and looked away, trying to avoid Aster's gaze. Working for the boy was tiring, how would he like it if he had to do something he didn't want to do?!

"Chazz," Aster spoke again, "we leave in an hour. Be ready by then."

'Leaving?' Chazz looked at Aster's retreating back, 'Where are we going? I WASN'T INFORMED OF ANY TRIP!' Growling, Chazz packed his bags and sighed. It was a quarter to an hour when he began to wonder where they were going. Soon, they had only five minutes to leave, and Aster hadn't come out of his room.

'Damn idiot. Probably wants me to pack for him. No good lazy...' Chazz's montra of insults towards Aster stopped when he reached the Pro's room, music coming from behind the door. He could make out the words, "I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm trying my best not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try..." It was a mix of a male voice and a female voice singing. Knocking lightly, he was surprised the door opened on his first tap. Aster flushed when he realized the lock on his door wasn't working as he had hoped. 'Note to self,' he thought, 'get door lock fixed.'

"What?" He asked.

"We leave in five minutes and what was that?" Chazz replied.

"Me, Myself and Time. Apparently, it was my mother's favorite. But, I never met her, so... this is as close I can get."

"..." Chazz looked away from the blushing boy, "you, you have a nice voice..." He was shocked by a sudden small kiss.

"Thanks... let's go." Aster exited his room, leaving a blushing Chazz.

'Forget Alexis,' he thought with a smile, 'I have someone new to love.' With that, he followed Aster to the elevator. Sakura: Done, next time, we have a little incest. Guess which pairing, and you get a pie. Review!


	16. Who Will I Be?

Songs Pure Light

Sakura: Hey again, Kura is still napping, thank Ra, and since no one guessed, no one gets pie. *cuts a piece of an Oreos pie* Want a slice? *holds a slice out to Yugi*

Yugi: *smiles as he takes the slice of pie*You're different than what Seto told me.

Sakura: Where is the egomaniac anyways?

Yugi: He left. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: Who Will I Be?

Alexis was mad. No, she wasn't just mad, she was furious. Yeah, that's it, furious. Why? Well, her ten year old brother stole her ballet shoes! Now how was she gonna dance at Miss Gardener's?!

(Yugi: Gardener's? Sakura: Only girl in Yugioh who actually dahced ever,was Tea, sadly, she became Alexis' ballet teacher in this...)

Alexis ran after Atticus, shrieking the whole time...

"Lexi, wake up," a voice said. Alexis Rhodes, age 16, stared at her 18 year old brother. He held up a familiar pair of ballet shoes. Smiling, she reached up and kissed him. Those shoes were the beginning of their relationship, it tool them a few years, but... they made them a couple.

"Atty, I still have no idea who I wanna be when this is over..." She said softly as she began to remove her shirt. Hey, you know about incest, this isn't and shouldn't be new to you! Atticus removed his own shirt as well before wrapping his arms around his sister.

"You can be any one. You can be the girl who changes the world. You still have time to decide."

The words, "who will I be?" always rang in Alexis' head. Whenever she asked her brother, he would answer the way he just did. Smiling, she removed her skirt as Atticus removed his pants.

"Who will I be..." she whispered, "it's up to me..." Smiling, she locked the door and headed to her bed where Atticus laid. She had more than enough time to figure it out, by right now, Atticus needed his little ballerina.

Sakura: This pairing is called Balletshipping. We are done, and I'm nlt writing any lemon in this, so just imagine what you think they did. What song/shipping is nextYugi?

Yugi: Uh... YubelxJaden.

Sakura: Ya heard the boy, review!


	17. Judas

Songs Pure Light

Sakura: Sorry Kiya, we wrote the last chapter without reading your review here are two pies, one flr getting the pairing, and one as an apology. *holds out two pies*

Yugi: *listening to music* So, Judas?

Sakura: It was close to Judai, Jaden's Japanese name, so... plus I feel it fits. I listened to it and thought 'Soulshipping.'

Yugi: Uh huh, enjoy!

Chapter 17: Judas

She missed him. Her beloved Judai, or as he is now called, Jaden. But, there was nothing she could do about it, nothing.

"He would never love me," she cried, "I'm hideous..."

"Who says you're hideous?" Yubel gasped as she looked at several duel spirits like herself. Some, she knew from Jaden's deck, the others from Jesse's but... the black winged angel, the dinosaur, the vehicle... oh Ra, the Ojamas were there as well...

"Who... are you?" She asked, pointing to spirits she didn't know.

"Destiny Hero- The Dark Angel, though, my seer has yet to see me."

"Truckroid," the vehicle said.

"Ultimate Tyranno," the dinosaur said. Yubel nodded. She mentally remembered which of Jaden's friends used the duel spirits, Aster Phoenix used the Destiny Heroes, Syrus Truesdale used the toy car deck, and Tyranno Hassleberry used the dinosaur deck. Sighing again, she turned her back to them, Avian, Burstinatrix, Ruby, Hane Kuriboh, and the rest of the Crystal Beasts. Neos, looking on, walked over to a large door, and appeared before the God Jaden had defeated, Ra.

"Send her back to him," he said. Ra stared at Neos for a long time, before nodding slightly...

When Yubel woke, she was out of her dragon armor, and looked like she did before.

"Hey, you okay?" Jaden asked. Her eyes widened.

"Jaden? Judai?"

Now Jaden's eyes widened.

"YUBEL?! B-BUT HOW?! YOU! AND I!" Yubel laughed, and as soon as she did, Jaden joined her.

"Judai, I missed you so much," she said, a few tears falling from her teal and orange eyes.

"I missed you too," Jaden leaned in, "my sweet Yubel." No one said a word when they saw the two reunited lovers sleeping in each others arms.

Sakura: Soulshipping everyone! I hope ya liked it.

Yugi: Review, next up, F***n Perfect!


	18. Fn Perfect

Songs Pure Light

Sakura: *writing on slips of paper*

Yugi: Uh... what are you doing?

Sakura: Writing out the shipping names, and this chapter is for Phoenixshipping, and Kara, since you didn't even TRY to guess, you get no pie from before. Enjoy.

Yugi: And also, this is more family fluff than some sorta romance.

Chapter 18: F****n Perfect

"DADDY!" A small boy cried. He was three years old, had silver hair and large sapphire colored eyes. His name, Aster Phoenix.

"Aster, what is it?" A concerned voice asked. A man with dark gray hair, and silver eyes appeared. He looked like Aster some would say. This man, was Mr. Phoenix. He entered his crying son's room. Seeing the child, he rushed over and gave him a hug. The three year old rarely had nightmares, but when he did, it always ended in tears. Aster cried into his father's chest as the man held him close. It was this closeness that made Aster feel safe. Mr. Phoenix smiled when the tears stopped, and Aster's breathing softened to its normal pace. Satisfied, Mr. Phoenix walked out of the room and into his own. Sighing, he picked up a plushie. It was a teddy bear, a panda teddy bear. With large chocolate eyes, and a small piece of bamboo in its left paw. It was the first thing he had ever received from his wife. She died a few days after Aster's birth. She was beautiful, with pale blond hair and indigo eyes. Her name was Alicia. Sighing once again, he picked up the plushie.

FLASHBACK!

"Happy anniversary!" Alicia Knight said jumping onto her boyfriend's back. Robert laughed, when she did. They had been dating for the past five years, and Robert was ready to pop the big question.

"Alicia Knight," he said sometime during their date, a romantic stroll on the beach during the sunset, "you have been with me through everything. You have made me the happiest man alive, but..." Alicia looked nervous.

'HE'S GONNA DUMP ME!' Was the thought tha raced through her head.

"... my life, will never be complete without you. You are my angel, my muse, my love and life Alicia Destiny Knight, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Robert kneeled as he finished and held out a ring. By standers 'aaawed' and cried at the sight. Alicia had tears flowing out of her eyes as she gave her answer, "Yes, yes... YES!YES!YES!"

END FLASHBACK! Smiling, he took the plushie, walked back into Aster's room and placed it into his son's arms. As Alicia said and quoted from her favorite song, he was f****n perfect.

Sakura: *still writing shipping names*

Yugi: We hope you enjoyed! See you next time on Songs Pure Light!


	19. SPECIAL SNEAK PEEK!

Songs Pure Light

Sakura: *still writing shipping names* WHY THE FUCK DID KIRA HAVE TO WRITE FOR ALL THE SHIPPINGS! Not that I mind. BUT I NEED A BREAK HERE!

Yugi: *anime sweatdrop*So, this isn't a chapter, persay, it is, but not an official chapter. Did that make sense?

Joey: *falls out of nowhere* NYEEEEEH! *falls face first* Ow...

ChibiKura: PUPPY! *tackle hugs Joey, AKA Puppy*

Joey: ACK! *falls over from the tackle hug*

Sakura: *writing shipping names* Sorry Joey, now as Yugi said this isn't a real chapter, it's a special gift to all our reviewers/readers/followers/favoritees, and I know that last word isn't a word, but who cares I may be wrong, so enjoy.

SNEAK PEEK AT THE PACK!

It was a dark and stormy night, a night so horrifyingly quiet that, wait wrong story, hehehehehe, oops? Onto the REAL story.

They say you shouldn't believe in urban legends, like Big Foot, Nessie, The Yeti, vampires, etc. well, it's true, to some extent. If you look hard enough, you just might find yourself in a whole new world...

"FASTER!FASTER!FASTER!" A voice yelled. You could hear the sounds of twigs snapping as two females ran neck and neck. One was a blond and the other was a brunette. Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki. Now, why were they running?And WHERE were they? Simple. It was the night of the full moon, and their pack was getting ready to accept in some new members. You see, behind what seemed to be two normal girls, were demon hybrids, all of them members of the wolf pack. Alexis Rhodes true name was Asuka Tenjuin(spelling?) age 17 going 18 in a few days, status, in a relationship. J aden Yuki was really Judai Yuki, age 16, status, single. They two were currently running on an island with thre uildings. It had long since been abandoned. As it was the pack consisted of wolf demons and a few cat demons. There were three cat demons. Aster "Edo" Phoenix, age 14 soon to be 15, status, single. Gender, female. Truth about Aster, no one believe she was a she at first sight or when they heard her speak. Plus, wasn't Edo masculine? Anyways, there was also Syrus Truesdale, or Sho Marafuji (again, spelling?) age 16, status, single. Gender male. Finally, Blair Flannigan or Rei Satoeme(was that her Japanese name?) age 13, status single. Gender, female. Jaden befriended them first and slowly the others accepted them. Gaining speed, the girls ran into what loked like an abandoned, haunted house.

"Alexis, Jaden," their leader, a wolf demon by the name of Zane Truesdale, Syrus' older brother, ironic they weren't the same kind of demon, said as they entered, "and just in time. Meet our newests members, Adrian Gecko, Jim Cook and his friend Shirley, Axel Broady, and Jesse Anderson." Jaden looked over and felt a pang in her heart when she looked into the emerald eyes of a cat demon.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Jesse Anderson, soon to be Johan Anderson." Again, Jaden's heart beat felt like a pang. What was this feeling?

Was this...

no, it couldn't be...

was it...

LOVE?!

Sakura: *still writing* Yup, genderbending, Spiritshipping, Egoshipping, Royalshipping just to name a few. Maybe fossilshipping or jurassicshipping, if that last one is HassleberryxSyrus, it should be out sometime after A Night at Slifer Red or Empire State of Mind. Review and tell me what you think!


	20. International Love

Songs Pure Light

**Kura: Wow, late update... sorry guys! Now... where are my cookies? **

**Sakura: Ra... no... anyways, this is for Superiorshipping, or JessexAster.**

** Yugi: Enjoy the chapter, and do I still need to be here? **

**Kura: Yes. **

**Yugi: Why?! **

**Kura: Because I said so!**

Chapter 19: International love

Was it weord for two people to fall in love? No, no it wasn't. Was weird when it was obvious but neither made a move? Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't. Was it weird if the two got stuck together somewhere? Yes. Yes it was.

'Of all the days it had to happen,' the teal haired boy thought to himself, 'it had to be _today!_" Next to him was a silver haired boy. Both locked in an elevator. And it's been four hours since they got stuck. How, don't even bother asking. No one knew. Except two people.

"Jaden, are you sure this will work?" The blond asked the brunette next to her.

"Alexis, they needed a push and gave it to them. I'll open the door once they confess." Jaden said. Alexis looked at her boyfriend in akusemnt. Leave it to Jaden Yuki to do something like this.

"Five bucks Aster confesses first." She said after a while.

"Ten says Jesse." Jaden replied.

"Twenty says neither." A new voice said.

"One hundred says they confess at the same time!" The two looker over to see Zane and Syris Truesdale.

MEANWHILE

'Stay calm Jesse, you're trapped with Aster Phoenix, no need to panic...' Jesse looked over at the blue eyed boy who now sitting with his back to the wall on their right, 'okay... PANIC!'

'He looks really cute,' Aster thought looking at Jesse, 'and in a mental war...' They stayed quiet for a while.

"Jesse-"

"Aster-"

Both had spoken at once.

"You first." They blinked.

"Flip a coin?" Jesse asked.

Aster shooke his head,"No, let's... just say it together. On three. One."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Aster..."

"Jesse..."

"I LOVE YOU!" Both malesooked shocked. But then everything settled in and they smiled. The elevator then opened and the two walked out hand in hand.

* * *

"I WIN!" Syrus posed in victory. His brother and friends grumbled. "Pay up!" Gruming they paid the short teen. But one good thing happened out of all this. Tomorrow, the headlines would be covered with international love.

**Kura: Review! **


End file.
